Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 46
Wolfgang has just gotten to a road; Volf is holding the figure off... ( The figure falls towards the minivan ) ' Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Emerald Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, emerald winds, that burst into a force of winds at impact ) '''''Outside the minivan... ( The figure is hit and blown into a few trees that snap ) ' '( Wolfgang drives by, getting closer to a bridge ) ( The figure jumps out the woods ) ''' ''Inside the minivan...'' ''' ' Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Sapphire Freezewind Burst! ( Crysemtion Volf creates winds that can freeze an opponent with sapphire-blue water ) '''''Outside the minivan again... ( Volf flaps her wings creating wings in a blue aura ) ' '( The winds quickly hit the figure ) ' '( The figure freezes and falls to the road behind the minivan ) ''' ''Inside the minivan again...'' ''' Jenna) Dada ' ( Wolfgang doesn't answer Jenna nor Nintendo ) '''''Once more, outside the minivan... ( The figure boils in a red aura, causing the ice to melt ) ' '( Volf flies closer to the minivan, still above it ) ' '( The figure pulls a tree out of the ground and screeches ) ' '( Volf looks back ) ' '( That loose tree is flying straight towards Volf ) Once more, inside the minivan... ' Wolfgang) Abili-''' 'Jean) STOP! ' '''( Wolfgang steps on the breaks ) Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jean) ... '''''Outside... ( Volf holds the tree with her mouth and swings ) ' '( The figure avoids and clubs Volf ) ( Volf is stunned ) ' '( The figure sits on Volf's head and takes the tree out of her mouth ) ' '( Volf tries to shake the figure off ) ' '( The figure jumps off Volf with the tree ) ' '( Volf charges upwards towards the figure ) ' '( The figure hits Volf with the tree ) ' '( The tree snaps ) ' '( Volf bites the figure and throws it to the ground ) ' '( The figure lands on its feet with Volf charging towards it ) ( The figure jumps and avoids Volf ) ' '( The figure is now in-between the minivan and Volf ) ''' ''Inside...'' 'Wolfgang) Geez...*Puts the car in reverse and backs up* ' '''Jean) You know you can just turn around... Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wolfgang) I know...That's what I'm doing... Jean) Okay...Beware of the rail and tree behind us... Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Outside again... ( Volf charges towards the figure ) ' '( The figure jumps with a twirl to face Volf, to avoid it ) ' '''Wolfgang) *Looking through the windshield* O_O *Making the car turn to the left* ' '''( The figure charges from behind Volf ) ( Volf enters a portal, avoiding any collision with the minivan ) ( Glass shatters ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 47 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 46 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Long Short I know off topic, but did Wolfgang play some modified card games on motorcycles? Others + Others - '' '' How did the glass shatter? The minivan's back crashed into a rail. The figure crash and/or attacked the minivan. The broken tree was crashed into. Another car/truck/bus/minivan/van '' '' Is this event Jean's fault? Yes, she was the one who left first. No, this could have been what the readers weren't allowed to read. I don't know, this may have been Wolfgang's fault. It's both Wolfgang and Jean's faults. Neither, I'll comment who's fault it is. '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Jenna Category:Humagons: Jean